Tifas Schnaps
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Das Leben geht weiter und es kann doch auch ganz lustig sein. T wegen einer Menge Alkohol.


Nichts war besser als ein ordentliches Schurkenlachen. Als Tifa noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sie oft mit ihren Freunden geübt, wie ein wirklich böser Schurke zu kichern, zu keckern, zu schnaufen

oder eben zu lachen. Von "Muwahahaha..." über "Hähähähähä...", alles wurde ausprobiert, und wer am gruseligsten, wahnsinnigsten oder Angst einflößendsten lachte, durfte natürlich den Bösewicht

spielen. Schon damals war ihr völlig klar gewesen, dass jedes verrückte kriminelle Genie auch eine verrückte Lache haben musste.

Äh ja, Tifa schob diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite. Sehr viele schlechte Erinnerungen...

Dummerweise hallte ihre ganze kleine Bar derzeit wider vom übelsten aller Schurkenlachen, es war nicht nur unglaublich laut sondern auch nervenzerreißend schrill...

Natürlich war sie an Lärm gewöhnt, sie arbeitete schließlich in einer Kneipe, aber das hier ging sogar für ihre leidgeprüften Ohren zu weit.

Tifa legte beide Arme auf die Theke, um sich zu Cloud vorzulehnen, der ihr gegenüber saß und mit dem Eis in seinem Glas spielte.

"Sollten wir nicht etwas unternehmen?" raunte sie ihm zu.

"Die beiden sind alt genug." Cloud trank einen Schluck Whisky..

"Das stimmt, aber wenn sie in meiner Bar sterben, werde ich angeklagt!"

"Du musst nur die Leichen richtig entsorgen."

"Cloud!" Tifa zuckte zurück, ehrlich entsetzt.

"Frag Vincent. Als ein Ex-Turk weiß er genau, wie das geht. Außerdem wird er dir mit Freuden helfen. Zumindest bei Yuffie!"

"Cloud Strife, manchmal bist du ein Mistkerl."

Er prostete ihr mit dem Glas zu und trank den letzten Schluck.

"Gehen wir nach oben?"

Wie an jedem Mittwochabend war nicht viel los gewesen, also hatten sie die Bar schon vor einer halben Stunde geschlossen. Aufgeräumt war schnell und routiniert, um alles weitere würde Rosalie sich

morgen früh kümmern. Tifa war sehr stolz, dass sie sich mittlerweile Hilfe leisten konnte. Außer ihrer Putzfrau, welche jeden Tag kam, gab es noch Tonja, die am Wochenende hinter dem Tresen aushalf

und deren Cocktails schon fast so beliebt waren wie Tifas. Die nächste Investition wäre ein Koch, nur reichte das Geld im Moment leider noch nicht.

Tifa warf einen Blick zu der Sitzgruppe am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo das teuflische Gelächter seinem Ursprung nahm.

"Meinst du, wir können sie allein lassen?"

Anstelle einer Antwort stand Cloud auf und ging zur Treppe.

"Sie sind alt genug!" rief er, als er schon oben war.

Tifa teilte seinen Optimismus keineswegs, außerdem fürchtete sie um ihr Mobiliar.

Eine kleine Predigt musste noch sein.

"Mädels, hört mal..." rief sie, während sie um den Tresen herum zu ihren letzten Gästen schlenderte.

"Tifa, komm zu uns! Bring Schnaps mit!" Yuffie schaffte es, nur ein klein wenig zu lallen.

"Genug Schnaps für heute. Ihr beide seid hackedicht."

"Ooooch, jetz sei mal nich so. Du Spielverderberer!" Shelke lallte ein wenig mehr.

"Mädels, echt jetzt, es reicht. Morgen um sieben Uhr kommt Rosalie durch diese Tür, und wenn ihr so weitermacht, muss sie um zwei süße kleine Schnapsleichen herumputzen. Das wird sie überhaupt nicht mögen. "

"Mensch, wann bist du denn so alt und spießig geworden?" beschwerte sich Yuffie. "Shelke findet gerade heraus, wie sie so richtig knülle wird, das kannst du ihr doch nicht versauen."

"Shelke trinkt zum ersten Mal Alkohol", belehrte Tifa. "Sie weiß noch nicht, was morgen passieren wird."

"Danke, Mammi, dass du dir soooooo viele Sorgen um mich machs, abber mir geht`s einfach suuuper...Whoooohooooo!"

"Yeah, Baby, lass es raus!" Yuffie fiel in Shelkes Jubel mit ein.

Tifa rieb sich die Schläfen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war eine erfahrene Kämpferin und wusste, wann sie verloren hatte.

"Also gut. Ihr dürft das da noch austrinken", sie deutete auf die halb geleerten Longdrinkgläser der beiden Mädchen, "aber dann ist Schluss. Ihr könnt in Clouds Arbeitszimmer schlafen, aber ich warne

euch, wenn ihr da oben die Kinder aufweckt, hetze ich Bahamut hinter euch her. Und wenn ihr euch in der Tür irrt und eine von euch in meinem Bett landet, habt ihr die ganze nächste Woche Spüldienst.

UND WER KOTZT, WISCHT! Gute Nacht."

Tifa drehte sich auf der Stelle um und steuerte auf die Treppe zu, begleitet von ermunternden Zurufen der glücklich Betrunkenen, die ihr viel Spaß mit Cloud wünschten. Als sie nach oben ging, war

wieder nur das scheußlichste aller Schurkenlachen zu hören.

...

Cloud kuschelte nicht gern. Es käme ihm niemals in den Sinn, Tifa über die Wange zu streicheln oder sie sogar in den Arm zu nehmen. Wenn er einen guten Tag hatte, streifte er vielleicht kurz im

Vorrübergehen mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihren Arm, was für ihn wahrscheinlich das gleiche war wie für andere Leute ein Quickie in der Öffentlichkeit.

Dummerweise kuschelte Tifa sehr gern und am liebsten reichlich. Das stellte die beiden natürlich vor ein Problem. In der Vergangenheit hätten sie einfach deswegen gestritten, ohne jemals eine Lösung

zu finden, aber Tifa wusste mittlerweile sehr genau, wie sie ihren Cloud anpacken musste.

In dem besonderen Fall war es sogar wirklich einfach, sie musste nur abwarten, bis er fast eingeschlafen war. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sich das Strife`sche Bewusstsein abmeldete und das

Strife`sche Unterbewusstsein übernahm, musste sie sich nur leicht an ihn schmiegen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, drückte sie fest an sich und ließ sie die ganze Nacht nicht mehr los. So kam sie doch

noch an ihre Streicheleinheiten. Wenn sie allerdings etwas zu früh zu ihm hin rückte, rückte er von ihr weg und fiel aus dem Bett.

Der arme Kerl war mittlerweile fest davon überzeugt, ein Schlafwandler zu sein. Tifa ließ ihn in dem Glauben.

Heute Nacht war ihr Timing perfekt gewesen, sie lag eng an ihn gekuschelt in seinen Armen und träumte süße Träume. Na ja, sie würde süße Träume träumen, würde der Wecker nicht klingeln.

So ein Mist.

"Wecker!" murmelte sie.

Cloud reagierte nicht.

"Mach aus!"

"Hmmmmm..."

"Jetzt!" Tifa war kein Morgenmensch.

"Das is nich der Wecker", nuschelte Cloud schlaftrunken.

"Was denn sonst?"

"PHS. Wecker macht nicht piep, sondern tröt."

"Mach`s aus."

"Ist deins."

"Meins macht piep-piep."

Tifa dachte kurz über diese Unterhaltung nach und was sie über ihren Geisteszustand aussagte.

Sie musste unwillkürlich kichern.

"Meins ist aus." Cloud kämpfte noch immer gegen das Aufwachen an.

"Schalte jetzt sofort das blöde Ding aus oder fürchte diese Faust!" Tifa rückte ein Stück von ihm weg, damit sie ihre linke Faust vor seinem Gesicht schütteln konnte, was Cloud endlich dazu bewegte,

seine Augen zu öffnen. Er seufzte beleidigt, stand aber tatsächlich auf und wankte verschlafen zu der kleinen Kommode an der Wand gegenüber. In ihrem Schlafzimmer war es nie besonders dunkel, da

von draußen eine Menge Licht hereinfiel, seit die Stromversorgung wieder einigermaßen stabil war. Edge war jetzt auch nachts beleuchtet.

Tifa hörte ihn auf der Kommode herumtasten, während sie sich im Bett räkelte und hoffte, wieder einschlafen zu können. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen...

"Oh!" Cloud hörte sich seltsam an.

"Oh, Mist."

Jetzt war Tifa hellwach.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt.

Cloud antwortete nicht, sondern starrte auf sein PHS.

"Ist etwas passiert?"

Jetzt fing er an zu kichern.

"Tifa", sagte er, "wir sollten kurz nach unten gehen."

"Was ist denn?" wollte sie besorgt wissen. "Wer hat dir geschrieben?"

"Das siehst du dir besser im Original an. Komm schon!"

Cloud legte sein PHS zurück, kam zum Bett und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Tifa ließ sich von ihm aus dem Bett und zur Tür ziehen. Dann fiel ihr aber noch etwas Wichtiges ein.

"Ähm, sollten wir uns nicht erst etwas anziehen?"

...

Nachdem beide schnell in die nächstbesten Klamotten geschlüpft waren - Cloud in eine weite Pyjamahose, die ein bisschen zu tief saß und Tifa in ein antikes Costa-Del-Sol-T-Shirt und Boxershorts -

gingen sie hinunter in den hell beleuchteten Schankraum.

Das erste Opfer von Tifas Schnaps lag ausgestreckt auf dem Tresen und schnarchte selig vor sich hin. Yuffie war eigentlich zu klein, um so laut schnarchen zu können, aber bei dieser Ninja-Göre musste

man bekanntlich mit allem rechnen. Immerhin hatte sie es bisher geschafft nicht abzustürzen, geschultem Gleichgewichtssinn sei Dank!

Wirklich interessant war die zweite Schnapsleiche im Raum, und Cloud zog Tifa sofort weiter in ihre Richtung. Anders als Yuffie, die wirklich sehr unangenehme Geräusche verursachte, gab Shelke keinen

Laut von sich. Sie saß noch immer auf der gepolsterten Bank der Sitzgruppe, lehnte aber mit dem Oberkörper an der Wand und hatte beide Beine hochgelegt. Im Schlaf sah sie wieder so jung aus wie

damals, als sie ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Sie wirkte so friedlich und unbeschwert, so glücklich und zufrieden, so sorgenfrei und selig... und Tifa musste beide Hände fest auf ihren Mund

pressen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Shelke war wohl als erste eingeschlafen, danach hatte Yuffie sich noch einen kleinen Spaß mit ihrer Freundin erlaubt.

Das arme Mädchen war auf unkonventionelle Art und Weise verschönert worden, vielleicht etwas zu farbenfroh für den Geschmack der breiten Massen. Tifa entdeckte drei verschiedene

Lippenstiftfarben auf seinem Gesicht, vor allem die lila Nase stach hervor. Sehr kreativ waren auch die zwei Orangenschnitze über den Augenbrauen - wie hatte Yuffie die nur festgeklebt?

Tifa begann zu kichern.

"Sie hat einen neuen Hut!" quiekte sie, während sie nach Luft schnappte.

"Oh, du meinst diesen schicken Lampenschirm?" Cloud strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Oh, Shiva, vielleicht sollten wir die Dinger verkaufen? Für die Dame von Welt."

Cloud kicherte jetzt auch.

"Damen von Welt knöpfen nicht ihre Blusen auf und schreiben obszöne Einladungen auf ihr Dekolletee."

"Falls es dir gefällt, kann ich das ja mal nachmachen."

"Darf ich dann auch ein Foto schießen?"

Tifa blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken.

"Was?" fragte sie.

Cloud schaute sie an.

"Yuffie hat mir ein sehr gelungenes Foto unserer schlafenden Schönen geschickt. Wahrscheinlich auch noch ein paar anderen. Vielleicht der ganzen WRO?"

Tifa war fassungslos.

"Shelke wird sie umbringen", meinte sie.

Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Da muss sie durch. Der erste Vollrausch, das erste peinliche Bild, der erste Schädel sprengende Kater...Haben wir doch alle schon hinter uns."

Das stimmte natürlich.

"Sollen wir sie aufwecken?"

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich mache erst noch ein Foto. Das von Yuffie ist etwas unscharf."

"Ähm, das Dekolletee hat es dir echt angetan, oder was soll das jetzt?"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Tifa, ich bin mit dir zusammen, wie sollte mich da Shelkes Dekolletee beeindrucken? Ich dachte nur, dass die Wand dort hinten noch ein wenig Dekoration vertragen könnte.

Was meinst du?"

Tifa ging zu Yuffie zurück und beugte sich über sie. Sie betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß, dann sah zu Cloud hinüber.

"Wo hast du denn den breiten grünen Stift hingelegt?" fragte sie.

"Der liegt oben. Haben wir noch Ananasscheiben in der Küche?" Cloud stellte sich zu ihr.

"Jep, die passen genau über die Augen. Was nehmen wir denn noch?"

...

So entstand die berühmte Fotowand des 7th Heaven, eine beieindruckende Sammlung dekorierter Betrunkener. Es wurde zu einem beliebten Wochenendvergnügen , sich in Tifas Bar erst hemmungslos

zu betrinken und anschließend in möglichst peinlichem Zustand fotografieren zu lassen, um sich noch Monate später noch an diesen lustigen Abend zu erinnern (oder auch nicht, je nach Alkoholpegel).

Jedes Wochenende kamen neue Fotos hinzu, ein ganz besonderes wurde von Reno gestiftet.

Eigentlich hatten die Turks Hausverbot, weil Cloud sie nicht um sich haben wollte, aber immer, wenn er mehrere Tage unterwegs war, nutzten Reno und Rude die Chance, sich volllaufen zu lassen. Tifa

störte sich nicht an den beiden, sie selbst war auch nicht stolz auf ihre Vergangenheit.

Reno hatte jedenfalls aus welchen Gründen auch immer alte Shin-Ra-Daten durchstöbert und dabei ein sehr interessantes, sehr betrunkenes Bild von einem gewissen jungen Infanteristen gefunden,

das während einer nicht genehmigten Party in den Schlafsälen aufgenommen worden war.

Dieses Bild bekam einen Sonderplatz an der Wand, es war als einziges eingerahmt.

Tifa liebte es, weil es ihr zeigte, das es früher auch unbeschwerte Zeiten gegeben hatte, nicht nur Hass und Chaos. Vielleicht würden sie es schaffen, diese Welt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Erst

einmal nur am Wochenende, mit einer Menge Schnaps, aber wer weiß...vielleicht wird doch alles gut!


End file.
